


Staring Into The Mirror

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Hatred, Self-cest, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A time-traveling Jon has his way with his younger self.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Past Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims - Relationship
Series: TMA October Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	Staring Into The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompt "Clonecest/self-cest".

There is something strange and embarrassing about watching his own younger self kneel down between his legs. Jon wants to slap him and tell him come to his senses, to _think_ , but instead he runs his hand through young Jon's hair, tangling his fingers into the dark curls. The boy shivers at his touch, looking up at him with earnest, adoring eyes.

"Mr. Bouchard," he says, and although Jon has chosen that name for himself, hearing it still makes him flinch inside. "May I pleasure you?"

Has Jon really always been like this? So eager to please, so _starved_ for any scraps of attention? Jon says nothing, simply nodding as he watches the boy reach out and unbuckle his belt. He brushes young Jon's hair out of his face, taking a good look at his sharp features, at the smooth skin still unblemished by the monsters of the world, before returning his hand to young Jon's curls and gripping down hard. Young Jon swallows and licks his lips, fumbling with the button of Jon's trousers before succeeding in opening it.

"Good boy," Jon says, and he can almost see how the words sink inside the boy's brain, how they fill him with determination as he unzips Jon's trousers and pulls his cock out. Somehow, the young Jon still looks innocent, even though he's about to suck his teacher's cock, and it isn't even for the first time. It enrages Jon. It's a useless thing, innocence; he has learned that himself the hard way. It's what gets you hurt.

It's time for his young self to learn that.

Once the boy's lips are sealed around his cock, Jon pulls him near, sheathing his cock inside his hot mouth as deep as it can go. His younger self chokes, but doesn't try to pull away, simply setting his hands down on Jon's thighs and holding on as he tries his hardest to relax his throat, open up for him. Jon thrusts, gritting his teeth together as he slams into the young Jon's mouth, into his tight throat, gripping his hair so hard his hand aches. Young Jon gags around his length, eyes flowing wide as he groans, but he still doesn't back up, still just staying there while Jon starts to fuck his throat, never once looking away from Jon.

Jon shudders at the sight, at the silent plea in those dark eyes. That same plea has been in his own eyes, he knows it; his plea was for Elias, for recognition, for affection, for _love_ , and he used to stare and beg silently with his eyes as he sucked Elias off, as he spread his legs, as he took Elias inside him in all senses of the word. It was pathetic, it's pathetic now, and it makes Jon thrust even harder into the young Jon's mouth, stealing his breath and his cries as he ravages his throat. The boy's fingertips are digging into his thighs, and yet he stays right where he is, taking it all. It's how he gets to keep Jon, it's how Jon got to keep Elias.

_But it didn't work that way._

He buries himself deep into young Jon's mouth as he comes, pushing the boy's face down onto his loins and breaking the eye contact between them. He can feel young Jon's nostrils flaring against his skin, desperate for air, but Jon gives him none, holding him there as his cock twitches away in its sticky release. He doesn't pull out until he feels his cock go soft in his younger self's mouth, until he hears him sob.

But when his cock slips out from between the boy's soft lips and the boy looks up at him again, young Jon is _smiling_.

"Did you like it?" he asks. "I've been practicing, so it would be good."

And it's Jon who shatters.


End file.
